


Tony and Annette Drabble

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: Saturday Night Fever (1977)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story that takes place towards the end of the movie, involving Tony and Annette's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and Annette Drabble

Tony had just witnessed his friend, Bobby fall to his death, while acting crazy antics on the cables of the bridge. "Jesus, Christ! What has become of my life." Tony said,tearing up a little.

He was holding on to Annette, who was crying her eyes out, from being raped by Tony's friends and called a cunt by Tony.

"Annette, look, I'm sorry, Baby. I've been an asshole. It's just because I'm my shithole life with my family, and getting fired at my job." Tony had felt bad for not helping Annette from getting raped and not being able to save his friend.

"Oh, Tony. All I ever did was like ya, I just didn't get what Stephanie had that I didn't." Annette said, holding onto Tony.

Tony wiped the tears from her eyes and told her about that she was pretty, and he would have liked her to stay his dance partner, but it was his temper and bad life that made him have allot of hatred and use swear words so much.

"Oh, Tony! I forgive ya!" Annette said as he kissed her cheek. "Does this mean you like me now?"

Tony then told her about his mistake of raping Stephanie in the car, involving him nearly raping her and swearing at her.

"Annette, I love you, but I got to go fix something with Stephanie." Tony said, as he then walked away from her.

"But, Tony, does that mean we're not gonna be together?" Annette asked, grabbing onto his arm.

"Me and Stephanie are staying friends, but I would pick you for a girlfriend, but I'm starting a new life and getting the hell out of Brooklyn." Tony responded.

Annette forgave Tony and understand his choice. Before Tony got on the subway to Manhattan that night, they sheared a tender moment saying goodbye.

Tony also forced his friends to apologize for their behavior which drove Annette to the point of suicide. Tony regretted the way he treated Annette, but he would not forget her and was glad to have made piece with her.


End file.
